Fix You
by huckleberry.crazy
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood sweethearts until Edward and Alice's parents died in a car accident and were sent to live with their Aunt and Uncle. 7 years later,Bella has gone to live with her dad in Forks. What happens when Bella meets Edward again? AH
1. Preface

Fix You- Preface

I stood only a few feet away the coffins with tears streaking down my face. I had Alice's hand in my own right hand and Edward's hand in my left. I stared down at the two beautifully designed coffins laying in the ground parallel to each other. One tombstone reading Edward Sr. Mason while the other read Elizabeth Mason.

Edward and Alice Mason's parents had died two days before this dreadful Saturday in a car accident. Head on with a drunk driver. They were rushed to the hospital immediately but nothing could be done. They were already half dead by the time they got there. Edward Sr. died within the hour and Elizabeth followed soon after only a half an hour later. Leaving only enough time to say goodbye. The 22 year old drunk driver, James died on the spot from too much loss of blood while his girlfriend, Victoria, who at the time was sitting in the passenger seat, was in a coma. Her doctors were unsure if she would make it or not.

I listened as the man standing before the coffins gave the eulogy and heard Edward sniffle back a tear. I did the same while squeezing his hand a little as a way of saying "It's okay to cry. You don't have to be brave." He squeezed back knowing exactly what I had meant to say and from the corner of my eye I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I hated seeing him like this. He was always trying to be brave. But I knew better. He was in pain. One look in his beautiful green eyes and anyone could see it.

I turned my head a little to see Alice standing to my right. She had tear streaks straining her face but she still looked beautiful. Seeing Alice in a calm state and not talking your ear off was very rare thing to see. She was always so jittery and hyper. I would call her my little pixie. But at the moment, seeing her in tears with the saddest expression on her face as she stared down at her parents dead bodies was heartbreaking. A new round of tears crept into my eyes at the sight. I would have done anything to even get the slightest smile from her. But I am afraid that I may not be seeing that again for quite some time.

I let my eyes continue around the group of people standing in a circle around the coffins. Most of the faces I recognized but halfway around the circle I saw a man and woman that I had never seen before. The man was tall and blonde. He stood up straight and had a sad expression on his face. He wore an expensive looking, jet black suit and his hair was perfect. The woman next to him had wavy dark brown hair and the most gorgeous face. She had tears running down her cheeks and was in the arms of the blonde man as he rubbed her back soothingly. They both were pale and young looking. Mid or late twenties I was guessing.

The woman reminded me of someone but I couldn't put a finger on it. Then it hit me. When she turned and I saw her eyes I knew immediately who she was. She had the same eyes as Elizabeth Mason. The woman was Esme, Elizabeth's younger sister and Alice and Edward's Aunt. I was guessing that the man who had his arms around her was Carlisle, their uncle. I had heard about them but never seen them before. I didn't notice I was staring until Esme turned and saw me. She gave me a warm and friendly smile while sniffling a tear. I returned one myself then continued my gaze around the circle ending at Edward on my left.

What would happen know that his parents had died? Who would take care of him and Alice? Would they have to go away to live with someone else making it so that I never saw them again? They were my best friends. My _only_ friends. Who would I have if they left me? I would be alone, and worse, so would Edward. I choked back more tears as I thought of the possibilities.

It wasn't fair having Edward and Alice's parents taken away from them while they were still so young. Edward was only ten and Alice was only a year older then him. I was the same age as Edward and we have both known each other since we were four years old when the Mason's moved across the street from my mom and I. We became best friends at once and we have been inseparable since. But how many things are going to change now? If only I knew.

----------

A week had passed since the funeral. The arrangements for Edward and Alice had been made and I was losing them. Esme and Carlisle were going to be their new guardians and that implied that they had to move to New York, where Carlisle was a doctor. New York was a faraway place from my town of Phoenix, Arizona. As far as I knew, I would never see them again. Unless fate was good to me. I had cried all that night after finding out the news and it was only too soon before I was hugging them both goodbye.

"Don't forget me. Ever." I looked Alice straight in the eye. Making sure that I understood her perfectly.

"Of course not! And you better never forget me either Bella Swan!" She replied back as she kissed me on both cheeks, hugged me tightly and climbed into the car. Then I turned to Edward.

He still had on his brave face but the pain in his eyes was there as well. We held each other's gazes for only a second before I pounced on him. I hugged his as tightly as I could hoping that maybe if I held him tight enough he wouldn't be able to leave. He hugged me back just as tightly thinking the same thing. We just held each other for a while before Carlisle reminded us of the time and that they had to be heading off to the airport.

"I will miss you so much Bella. I only pray that we will see each other again. I will _never _forget you." The seriousness of his words reflected in his eyes as he started to let go of our embrace. But he was jerked back by another tight hug from me before he could entirely release his hold on me. He kissed my forehead then cheek, a gesture which he has never done before, then started backing up again. This time I let him go. He slid into the car next to Alice and closed the door. I couldn't hear the car start over the loud burst of my cries. My mom came and wrapped her arms around me to not only comfort me but to hold me back from running after the car.


	2. Chapter One

**Yay! Second Chapter is up! Well, technically the first chapter since my last chapter was the preface. Lolz. I wanted to thank the people who reviewed and the many others who read my story. I am glad that you all liked it and I hope that you keep reading. **

**The song for this chapter is "Trying to Find My Way" by Lifehouse. Listen to the song while you read! It makes it better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or her great characters. Unfortunately it belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Fix You- Chapter One

_Seven Years Later………_

"My decision is final mom. Really. I _want _to go." I lied hoping she would believe it. I really didn't want to move to the rainy and dreary town of Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie but what other choice did I have? She wanted to be with Phil but instead had to stay home with me half the time. She was as just as a bad liar as I was. I could see right through her when she told me that she really didn't mind having to stay with me.

That's when I decided to avoid the problem. Besides, I heard that Charlie couldn't cook at all and I didn't want him dying of some weird medical condition for eating to many burnt foods. My cooking expertise was exactly what he needed. So I discussed it with mom and Phil my step-father, but with mostly my mom, and not too soon after I was packing my bags for Forks. My plane was leaving in less than a week, on Sunday. The next Monday I would be attending Forks High. They were only two weeks into their second semester of school.

"Fine. But you better call me right when your plane touches down on the ground and email me at least once a week." She bargained giving me the serious look once again. This was the sixth "discussion" that we have had on this topic and hopefully the last.

"I promise mom." I agreed, although conscientiously wondering if the whole email thing would work out with the old piece of crap for a computer I had in my room at Charlie's. I would have to think about investing in a laptop when I got to Forks if not before I left.

Renee gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before retreating up the stairs. I checked my watch and thought it was about time to start on dinner. I did most of the cooking in this house. Sure, Renee could cook but since I enjoyed it so much and practically begged her to let me cook, she agreed.

I headed into the kitchen and immediately started pulling out the ingredients for my famous homemade spaghetti and meatballs accompanied with garlic bread and a salad. It was probably my favorite meal. Not only was it incredibly delicious but it was pretty simple to make too. I filled the pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. _Only three more days. _

----------

"Flight 437 now boarding in Gate 26." Came a voice from the loudspeaker. I picked up my carry-on bag, a black backpack with white swirls all over it, in which I had my sketchbook, a pencil, my iPod, and a new laptop that Renee and Phil had given me before I left )probably thinking the same thing as I about my old computer at Charlie's) and pulled the backpack onto my back. I had already given my mom and Phil a goodbye hug at the front of the airport. They couldn't come in and see me off because right after they dropped me off they were driving to Flagstaff for one of Phil's baseball games. I walked toward the boarding gate and handed the lady at the counter my ticket, then walking towards the plane.

Only a few hours later and I would be getting off this plane and seeing Charlie again. I would run and give him a big hug, which would probably shock him. Then we would get in his cruiser and make the hour drive to Forks, on the way making small talk about the weather and what I have been up to since the last time he saw me.

All during the flight I listened to my iPod and thought about what my first day of school would be like. If I was lucky, nobody would even notice I had come and they would all just leave me alone and not make a big fuss about it. Although, It _would _be nice to have at least one friend there.

By the time I had convinced myself to stop worrying about it, the plane had landed and was pulling up to the gate. This was a smaller airport so stairs had to be rolled up to the plane doors and the passengers just walked off onto the tarmac. I grabbed my backpack and practically ran out the doors into the airport to grab my luggage before making it out to the parking lot where I spotted Charlie waiting by his cruiser.

Like I said I would, I ran to him and have him a big hug. Of course he was surprised and stood there frozen before hugging me back just as tightly. We released each other and he grabbed my luggage putting it into the trunk while I slid into the passenger seat. My hair was wet from the drizzling rain outside and I scowled at the rain before putting on my seat belt. It was going to take a while to get used to the rain.

----------

By the time Charlie finally pulled up to the house I was halfway asleep. I barely took in my surroundings as I staggered up the driveway to the porch. I had to wait for Charlie to unlock the door but as soon as I was in and able to walk around the corner to the couch, I was out. Stupid jet-lag.

It must have been only ten minutes later when I felt Charlie's hands around my torso and under my knees and swaying up the stairs as he carried me to my room. He laid me on the bed and started to walk out of the room. I was only half conscious at the time but was still able to let out a breathy thanks to him before he closed the door to let me sleep.

I was awaked by a screeching noise. I couldn't make out what it was as I slightly parted my eyes and looked around the room. I heard the noise again and quickly snapped my head to the window where I heard the noise come from. I scooted my back up against my backboard and pulled the covers under my chin scared that someone was at my window. But as I looked closer, the only thing I saw was the tree outside of my window and its branches scraping up against the window, which must have been the cause of the noise.

I looked to my bedside table where my alarm clock was. It read 11:48. I turned on the lamp that was atop my bedside table then sighed to myself knowing I was going to get no sleep tonight. I climbed out of bed, shivering when my feet touched the cold, hardwood floor and crossed the room over to my dresser where Charlie had placed my suitcases. I pulled out my pajamas from one of my suitcases and then reached above the dresser to a small bookcase that sat on top and picked out my favorite book. I made my way across the cold floor one again and mentally made a note to myself to get a warm, fuzzy rug as I made my way back to my bed.

I changed quickly then plopped back onto my bed and crawled under the covers . I pulled my back up against the backboard again and flipped to the beginning of the book. It was going to be a long and tiring night.

----------

The first day of school was worse than I thought. It turns out I was the new "hot topic" that had been on everyone's mind for the past 2 weeks while they waited for my arrival. Everyone wanted to know the new girl. Many people talked to me and some would walk me to my next class if they had it with me, or even if they didn't. I new my schedule by heart and new where all of my classes were and I told them all that. But they insisted they walk me anyways. So I would only nod my head and walk with them not wanting to make a big deal over it.

By the time lunch had come I was exhausted. Not only from all of the people talking to me today, but also from the fact that I had gotten practically no sleep last night because of the rain and wind and the nap yesterday did nothing to help my sleep deprivation. I just wanted to finish the rest of the day in peace with no one talking to me. Is that too much to ask?

Right now I was walking into the cafeteria with girl named Angela. She was quiet and a little shy and let me think to myself. I immediately took a liking to her. She led us to a table full of students, of which most had already "interrogated" me.

I took a seat next to Angela as the others told me their names again. But my memory didn't help much as I forgot them all instantly. A girl sitting across from me started talking to me about how much the guys were going crazy over my arrival here. I tried to remember her name but my mind failed once again. I think it was Jennifer…..or Jane? Something that started with a J.

I pretended to pay attention to her as my mind wandered. I bent over to the side of my chair where I had put my backpack and was about to unzip my backpack to get my lunch bag when my gaze fell upon a pair of shoes standing in the way. From the look of the classy shoes I knew that it was a guy. I tried to reach around his legs to get to my backpack but stop when I heard him clear his throat. I reluctantly pulled my arms away from my backpack and set them on my lap, but still kept my gaze on the shoes in my way. It was then that I had noticed the my whole table had gone silent. But why? Who could cause the table to be dead silent and also be blocking me from my healthy and nutritious lunch?!

"What are you doing here Cullen? Isn't your table over there?" A boy I remembered as Mike questioned the boy standing next to me. _Cullen? Who was that? _I thought to myself. Who is this boy standing in my way!?

Still bent over, I released my gaze from my backpack and reluctantly moved my way up his body. My eyes wondered up his legs and across is chiseled chest until I met his eyes. They were the most beautiful green color I had ever seen. But….. I had seen them before…….

"_Edward?!_" It just couldn't be. But it was. I knew it. I looked more closely at his features. The disheveled bronze hair that he was now running his fingers though. The gorgeous emerald eyes that always captivated me. His hard jaw that he had even as a ten year old, and that same crooked smile that he was giving me now. It had to be him.

* * *

**Review, review, review! **

**Sorry it is short. I am still working on making my chapters longer. I am thinking about making the next chapter from Edward's POV. Let me know if you want me to or not because I haven't officially decided yet. :) Also, I hate cliffhangers but it seemed a good place to stop. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Second Chapter! I hope you all like it. I have a headache and really didn't feel like writing it but I couldn't let you all down! I was jumping for joy when I read all the reviews. So for this chapter it is all Edward POV. I did the best I could. :) Also, just to remind you all, It is an all human story but Edward and Alice and Jasper still gave their "gifts". **

**The song for this chapter is "Sould Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Fix You- Chapter 2**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I was tired of all this talk and nonsense going on about this new girl. It was just some stupid girl and yet it wouldn't leave the mind of every high school student. Those were the only thoughts that I had heard for the past two weeks and it was only multiplying with every passing day. Luckily she would start school tomorrow and maybe by the end of the week, everything would go back to normal. Or, what we considered normal.

What made it worse was that her name happened to be Isabella. It wanted to make me strangle myself. As if that name didn't stay in my thoughts enough! That name only reminded me of _my Bella_ and the horrible events that took place when I was younger. It started with my parents death. Then I had to lose my best friend whom I loved even at ten years old, and move to New York!

Well, I'm just glad that Esme couldn't take that big and busy city anymore and wanted to move to the little town of Forks, Washington where she had grown up. It rains here more than anywhere else on the Continental U.S. and I was thankful. The sun only reminded me of Phoenix which reminded me of my parents and Bella. The last thing I remembered of Bella was her struggling in her mothers arms as she tried to run after our retreating car with tears pooling down her cheeks and staining her shirt.

But there were happy moments that I remembered with her as well. Alice, Bella and I playing tag in the park and her tripping when trying to tag me causing her to tumble on me and us both falling in the pond. Bella complaining when Alice wanted to play dress up and only agreeing to it ten minutes later when Alice told her that I would be the prince when they played "Princesses" after dress up. Bella's beautiful smile that reached her ears and lit up her deep chocolate eyes every time she saw me. I missed everything about Bella.

"_I know something you don't know!" _Alice sang in her thoughts as she passed my bedroom door, pulling me out of my flashback episode. By now I wanted to strangle Alice. For the past two weeks she had either been singing that same line, having conversations with herself in Pig-Latin, or planning an extensive shopping trip to Paris and thinking of clothes that weren't even her size. I had no idea what was going on!? But it had to involve me and I was going to find out if she didn't tell me soon!

I put my weekend homework back in my backpack and rolled off the bed, heading to my bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen. When I walked in I went straight to the refrigerator hoping that I could suppress my thoughts with food. Food always cleared Emmett's mind, maybe it would do the same for mine. I pulled out the plate of dinner leftovers and popped it in the microwave. After pushing the "reheat" button I pulled myself up onto the kitchen counter and starting tapping rhythms on my lap with my hands.

"Get your butt off that counter! We prepare food on that!" Esme scolded me as she came into the kitchen. I quickly slipped off and stood up straight facing her.

"Sorry Esme. I keep forgetting." I apologized just as the microwave beeped telling me my food was done. I pushed a button causing the microwave door to open then pulled out the hot food. I reached into the drawer next to the microwave and pulled out a fork, then passed Esme in the doorway as I made my way into the dining room to eat my food.

The food did nothing to help my wondering mind. Maybe it only helped Emmett because he didn't really have a mind to clear. I love my brother but he is a pinhead and when it came to Rosalie, he would follow her anywhere and do anything for her. He was head over heels for that woman and it at times made me sick. It was as if everyone had someone to spend the rest of eternity with in this house and all I had was my lonesome self. Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie, and Carlisle had Esme. The worst part was that they all lived under the same roof and I had to tolerate them all.

I finished my food just as I finished my little pity party and made my way back to the kitchen to put my dish in the sink. I walked in just as Rosalie had come in through the garage door on the other side of the room. She was in overalls and had her hair pulled up into a pony tail. She was covered in dirt and oil.

"You can drive your car to school tomorrow again. Your little precious is good as new." Rosalie said as she grabbed a cup, pulled out the orange juice, and poured herself some.

"Thanks Rosalie. My _little precious _says thank too." I mimicked her as I headed out to the garage to check her work. Just because I loved my Volvo everybody had to make a big deal about it. Alice loved her yellow Porsche like a daughter but you never see anyone making fun of her. Although that's probably because she would rip out anyone's throat who did.

After checking my Volvo to make sure that Rosalie really did fix it and not make it worse, I returned to my room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I was sure to get a bad headache. I finished my nightly routine and hopped under the covers.

----------

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise next to my ear just like every morning. My hand fumbled around the night stand next to my bed until it made contact with the source of the noise. I stayed in bed for another five minutes just laying on my back before finally pulling myself out of the warm protection of the covers and walking over to the bathroom.

I got ready with time to spare and decided to just leave for school early. Alice was bouncing all over the house and was overly eager to get to school early. Everyone hopped into my Volvo and we were off. When we got there the parking lot wasn't crowded, but wasn't empty either. I pulled into my usual spot, turned off the car, then slid out of the car. I looked around and spotted an old red Chevy truck, The paint was chipped and the truck look to be over twenty years old. This must be the new girl's car.

I casually walked into the building behind my siblings and into my homeroom class. Today was going to be an interesting day. Not to soon after other students starting piling in. I tried my hardest to block out their thoughts but failed miserably. My head was swirling with the name _Isabella. _I slouched down in my seat just as the bell rang for everyone to get to class.

"_I know something you don't know!" _I heard Alice again. She was only two classrooms over. Ugh! I wanted to pound my head into a wall and make all the voices in my head stop. The bell rang for homeroom to end and I was out of there as fast as I could. If I was lucky I wouldn't have to see this girl at all today. But a part of me wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

----------

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I slipped into the cafeteria and toward my usual table where my family sat. I didn't even bother to get food today. I just wanted this day to end. Only two more periods to go. The new girl hasn't been in any of my classes yet and I was hoping it would stay that way.

"Hey Edward, you seem uptight. What's the matter?" Emmet questioned from across the table as Rosalie and him sat down with his food. I couldn't help but internally laugh at the mountain of food on his tray.

"Headache." I quietly responded. He knew exactly why and left me alone after that. Alice and Jasper joined our table last and not soon after Alice and Rosalie were starting a conversation on an upcoming shopping trip to Seattle. My curiousness got the better of me and I scanned the cafeteria for the new girl. I stopped quickly when I spotted her at Jessica and Mike's table.

Of course they would be the first ones to befriend her. She sat with her back facing me. I couldn't help but stare at her curly, brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. It was silky and smooth and for no reason I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it. I tried shaking the thought out of my head only to noticed that she had a nice body too. She had the cutest curves but didn't wear clothes that really flattered them. Just jeans and a simple shirt and jacket. Just by looking at her I could tell she was self-conscious and probably usually kept to herself. I'm guessing she doesn't like all the attention she was getting from the students. Then I heard it.

"_Bella Swan." _I quickly snapped my head to where I had heard the name from. My eyes landed on Mike and I could tell he was talking about the new girl. But how could the name be Bella Swan? I must have just heard wrong. It couldn't be her. I turned my head back to the new girl just as she turned her head sideways giving me view of half of her face. I took me a moment to realize that I had stopped breathing.

She had the same deep chocolate brown eyes that someone could get lost in and the same puffy red lips that looked extravagant on top of her pale skin. _It was her. Bella Sawn._ It all made sense now. Why Alice had said that she knew something that I didn't know and why she had been keeping her mind from me. She wanted me to find out on my own.

I was across the cafeteria in a second. I didn't know what to say or if she would even remember me but just the mere fact that she was here made me ecstatic and feel like I was floating. By the time I had made it to her table she was bending over the side of her chair and about to retrieve something from her backpack. I stepped in her way hoping to get her attention, but she just continued to reach for her backpack until I cleared my throat. That got her attention as she stopped reaching for her backpack and placed her hands on her knees but still keeping her eyes on my shoes that were blocking her way.

"What are you doing here Cullen? Isn't your table over there." Mike sneered at me from across the table. It was then that I noticed that the whole table had gone silent and probably half the cafeteria with it. I let the table's thoughts enter my mind.

"_That Freak Cullen. Probably trying to get Bella to himself. He needs to back off." _Mike. I couldn't help but internally laugh again as that was probably my idea. Of course I wanted Bella to myself. I had to protect her from his vile.

"_Edward is looking so hot today. But why is he over at our table? Maybe he thinks that since all the boys are centered around Bella he will have me all to himself. Maybe he has finally come to his senses." _Jessica. I couldn't help but have a gag reflex. Jessica was always trying to get me to notice her. When would reality smack her in the head?!

"_Edward Cullen? That's strange. What _is _he doing over here?" _Angela. She was a quiet girl. Nice and considerate. I don't know why she hung out with Jessica and Mike and the rest of the group. I tried listening to Bella's thoughts but I couldn't hear anything. Strange. I tried harder to hear something but failed once again. But that was Bella. She was different and I loved that about her. She didn't know I could hear thoughts and Alice could see the future. We didn't start to realize we could do these things until about two years after we left. I have never come across someone who's thoughts I couldn't hear. But for some reason, it just made sense that of all people it would be Bella.

I focused all my attention back to her when she started lifting her head, probably interested in who was standing next to her. Her head lifted slowly taking in all of me until her eyes met mine. Anger, confusion, recognition, joy, and then back to confusion. Those different emotions flashed across her face in a matter of seconds.

"Edward!?" It was as if an angel had sung my name. I could never forget her voice, but my memory paled in comparison to reality. Her voice had aged but with age came more purity and beauty. I stood there with my hand running through my tangled hair and giving her my crooked smile that I know she loved. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was just happy that she remembered me.

"Hey Bella." That was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth. She was speechless as well. Then all of a sudden I felt arms around me. I was in heaven. I hugged her back as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe its you!" She wept as I continued to hold her. I was pretty sure that the entire cafeteria was watching us by now but I could care less. I had Bella back in my arms and I was never letting her go. I was whole. It was as if when I left half of my soul was left behind with her. But now I had my other half back. When soul meets body.

"I should be the one saying the same thing. Since when did you like the rain and small towns?" I tried teasing as I continued to hold her. I pulled her up higher in my arms so that her head was tucked into the crook of my neck and her feet were dangling right above mine and walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't let her down until we had reached my car in the parking lot. I opened the door for her and she immediately slid into the passenger seat. I ran around the front of the car as fast as I could and hopped into the drivers seat. I closed the door and whipped my head around so that I was facing her.

"So…." I prompted. "What's the story? Why did you move to Forks?" I questioned. I wanted to know everything about her since I had left. Especially because I couldn't read her mind.

"Well, Renee got remarried so I decided to come live with Charlie, my dad. That's pretty much it." I had completely forgotten about Charlie. I remember when she would visit her father in the summer for four weeks but she never really said anything about him. I didn't even know where he lived. When my family moved here and I heard the name of the Police Chief I thought that it was just cruel fate that was trying to remind me of my childhood. Of all names, his last name had to be Swan. I tried to forget about him after that. I don't think that I have ever even talked to him.

"But what about you? Last I heard you were still living in New York. Of all places why would you move to the dreary town of Forks?" Her question cut me out of my thoughts.

"Esme, my aunt, never liked New York. She didn't like big and busy cities. So finally Carlisle decided that we should move. The first place that Esme though of was Forks. She grew up here and thought it would be a good place to return to. She always loved this little town. Within two weeks we had everything packed and were on our way to Forks." I quickly gave her the short version of our move. Bella thought over this then gasped. I watched as her eyes bulged. "Bella? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"What about Alice? Did she move too? I haven't seen her all day. Is she here?!" Bella couldn't contain her excitement as she thought about Alice. Those two were always really close. They were like sisters.

"Yes, Alice moved with us. You'll see her soon enough. But, Alice wasn't the only one that moved with us. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have any children and so they adopted. Shortly after Alice and I had moved in with them, they adopted Emmett. A year later they adopted Rosalie and Jasper who are twins." I watched as Bella's eyes got big again but nod in understanding, taking it all in. Then we heard the bell ring. I sighed. My time with Bella was up for now. " Ugh. Time for class. What do you have next? I will walk you there. " I offered as I slid out of the seat. I walked around the car quickly and opened up hers for her.

"Biology." I couldn't help but smile. She giggled before continuing. "What are you smiling about?" She giggled again. It was the cutest noise in the world.

"I have the same class. So let's get going before we are late." I watched as her smile grew larger across her face. I took her hand in mine, a feeling which felt so natural, and walked us to class.

* * *

**Review please! You know how I love reviews! I also wanted to say that I may not be able to get the next chapter up for a couple days but I will do the best I can! I love you all! **

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**First off let me say something......I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I love you all for not busting on me for not updating. I have just been way busy and wasn't able to. I know its a poor excuse but its the only one I got. But I love you all and hope that you still love me and this story enough to read! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy and I will _try _to update sooner. :)**

**The song for this chapter is "Here In My Room" by Incubus. You will know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Fix You- Chapter Three

Bella POV

I didn't want biology to end. It wasn't the fact that I found out today was a movie day and that meant we didn't have to do any work. No, instead it meant sitting by Edward for an hour in the dark. _Edward._ That was the reason. The beautiful god-sent creature sitting next to me.

I could feel the electricity pulsing through us and the scary thing was, I didn't really know what it meant. What made trying to focus on the movie worse, was that Edward was still holding my hand under the table. My hand fit perfectly into his as if it was sculpted that way and every few seconds his thumb would rub my own. The electricity would spark every time.

No matter how much I tried denying it, I eventually gave in. I was in love with Edward Cullen. I always had been but when he left it was as if my heart went with him. Even now that I'm with him again, I don't have my heart back, because it belongs to Edward. It will always be his.

_Snap out of it! _I thought. I couldn't go all love crazy. Besides, its not like he loved me back. We were just friends in his mind. He could never feel that way about me.

Just as I was retreating from my thoughts, the bell rang. I sighed as I slipped my hand out of Edward's and blinked a few times trying to regain my vision as the lights came on. I picked up my unused pencil and notebook and bent over to the side of my chair where my backpack was waiting. But as I went to reach for the sipper of my backpack, my hand collided with a shoe.

"You know Edward, I think your shoes and I are becoming great friends." I joked as he took the notebook and pencil from my hands and slipped them into my backpack for me. He grabbed my hand into his once again after I stood up and we started walking toward the exit door of the classroom.

"Well, that's not acceptable." He replied jokingly back and then stopped. We were now in the middle of the quad.

"Can't handle a little competition?" I challenged him.

"That's not it. Its just the fact that you can't have any other friends besides me. I refuse to let the students here brain wash you. I am your best and only friend. " I couldn't help but think of the people I was sitting with at lunch when he said students. But the seriousness in his voice caught me off guard. I hugged him as a muffled "Don't worry" came out of my mouth. He hugged me back before I was abruptly pulled away.

"Who says _you're _her best friend?! I'm pretty sure _I _fill that spot." Said the person who was hugging me. I pulled away to see a pixy looking girl standing in front of me. She had short, black, spiky hair and was gorgeous. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Alice!" I screamed as I embraced her with another hug. We both screamed like little school girls until Edward cleared his throat getting our attention.

"Bella! Its so good to see you again! I still can't believe that you are here!" Alice said as we started walking again. Edward closely followed behind. I realized that she was walking toward the building in front of us, the gym, which was my last period.

"Alice, what class do you have next?" I questioned.

"Gym with you. Don't worry, the teacher won't make you dress out because its your first day." Well at least I had the dreaded class with Alice. She would definitely make it better and it was great news to me that I didn't have to dress out today. "Come on, we are going to be late. " She ordered as she pushed me toward the gym doors..

"Bye Bella! I will see you after school." Edward called to my retreating figure. Still being pushed my Alice, I was only allowed to turn my head, smile, and wave to him. Then his body disappeared as Alice and I went into the girl's locker room doors.

Like Alice had said, the gym teacher didn't make me dress out. Thank goodness! But I still had to go in the gym with everyone else and watch. I sat on the bleachers as everyone else played volleyball. Its was boys verse girls and so far the girls were winning. It was because of Alice. I just watched as she flew across the floor like no one's business.

Ten minutes into the game I got bored of watching and took out a book to read until it was time to go back to the locker rooms. I was only five pages into the book when I felt something hard hit my head.

"Bella!" Someone yelled from across the room but I couldn't name the person behind the voice.

My vision started to blur as I dropped the book. Only a few seconds after everything went black. I was out cold. Darkness stole my eye sight and I was gone.

----------

I awoke to a very strange looking room. The walls were a sickly color green and I was laying on something uncomfortable. My head was propped up on a hard pillow and I felt a cold object pressing against the left side of my head. I am guessing an ice pack. I must be in the nurses office.

I blinked a couple times so that I could get used to the light again but when I turned my head to get a better few of the room I noticed I wasn't alone. There were at least ten other kids surrounding me, not including the gym teacher and the nurse.

"Bella! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was serving the ball and it slipped out of my hands." A boy I remembered as Mike Newton practically yelled at me. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him.

"Shut up, Newton. You're going to make her headache worse with your yelling!" Alice scolded him. He immediately shut up but I saw the death glare he gave her. But when she said headache it was then that I noticed a throbbing pain coming from my head where the ice pack was.

"Ouch." I whispered as I reached my hand up to my head. It only hurt more when I touched it so I let it go and tried sitting up on the cot but failed miserably as the blood rushed to my head making me dizzy again. I plopped back on the cot with a grunt.

"Ouch" I whispered again.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Alice questioned. I looked over to her and could instantly see the worry in her face. "Is there any thing I can do?"

"Take me home please." Was my only response.

"Okay, Let me go get dressed and I will take you home as long as its okay with the nurse." She said as she looked to the nurse to see her approval. The nurse instantly replied saying that it would be best if I rest and take some medication for the headache. Alice thanked her before returning to me. "Let me go get dressed and then I will take you. Stay here until I come and get you." She said before wiggling her way between the many bodies toward the door.

"Bella. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Mike pestered again, just making my headache worse like Alice said.

"Just stop talking please." I told him as nicely as I could so that I didn't sound rude. I just wanted him to shut up! I closed my eyes again until I heard the door open a few minutes later as someone walked in. By then the teacher and other students had returned to the gym so it was just the nurse and I. I thought it would be Alice coming to get me so that I could finally go home and sleep but to my surprise Edward walked in.

"I'm here to get Bella. Alice just remembered that she had something to do after school and couldn't take Bella home. She asked me if I would. Is that okay?" He asked the nurse as he walked closer to the bed where I was laying.

"Of course. That's fine." She replied. "Can you walk dear?" This time the question was directed at me. I knew I wasn't and to be honest I didn't even think I could even make it off the bed. I only slightly shook my head "no" before I felt cold arms slide under my legs and behind my back. I was a little shocked as Edward smoothly lifted me up from the cot and wrap his arms more protectively around my body as he held me in his arms.

"Don't worry. I can carry her." Edward informed the nurse as he started walking out the door and into the office. I don't know how he managed to open the doors but we were soon outside in the drizzling rain as Edward carried me across the parking lot toward his car. I didn't want to let him go so I wrapped my own arms around his neck and tucked my head in the crook of his neck. He didn't mind at all and actually pulled me closer to himself as well.

Once we reached the car he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He slid me into the passenger seat without effort and walked back around to the other side of the car where he slid in himself. He started the car and the hum of the engine was actually soothing. He reached for my hand like before and soon we were driving out of the parking lot and onto the street.

I had to give him directions to my house but they were simple and we were parked in the driveway of my house in less than ten minutes. He hopped out and I watched him as he swiftly walked around the front of the car to my side. He opened the door and once again slid his cold arms around my body lifting me up. I returned to my original position by wrapping my arms around his neck again and tucking my head in the crook.

I told him about the spare key under the doormat and he bent down with me in his arms to pick it up. He were in the door and up the stairs shortly and soon I was laying on my comfortable bed as he went into the upstairs bathroom to get me some Tylenol.

Once I had positioned myself comfortably and taken my medicine I started to drift off to sleep. My eyes became droopy and even though I tried hard to stay awake so that I could stay with Edward. The sleepy side of me won out. As soon as my eyes were closed I heard the foot steps of Edward moving toward the door. I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go. Please. Stay with me." I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me or not but soon I felt the bed go down a little bit as he climbed on next to me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and I snuggled closer to his body as I closed my eyes again after opening them to see his face only a few inches from mine.

"I will never leave you again." He whispered back to me as he pulled me closer. I felt something soft press against my hair and knew that it was his lips. I sighed as I pulled the blankets up more and leaned into Edward. But there was one more thing I had to say before I fell asleep.

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't that long. I'm still working on making them longer. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was adorable, especially the end. :) Edward is so sweet.**

**Please review! Edward and I will love you for it!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Please read Authors note!**

**First off, IM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOO LATE!!!! But I have some good excuses.......1) I have been hecka busy. Like you have no idea. This includes my school play reahersals, my state thespian competiton that i was preparing for and then had and taking care of my family because my mom is out of town, and my dog had puppies so i have had to help take care of them. 2) I had three big projects due at school (two of those were for science which i suck at!). 3) I am the biggest procrastinator. sorry. I am working on it. the next chapter will be out much sooner. **

**Thats pretty much it. Anyway, I am SOOO SORRY! I hope you will forgive me and read my story. Unfortunatley this chapter is short because I just wanted to get one out so all of you didn't think I was dead or stopped the story. That is NOT the case. :D I would also like to thank twilightobsession5 for sending a review today to update ASAP. I dont know why but that really shouted out to me " START TYPING! STOP PROCRASTINATING!" So thank you! Also, thank you to everyone else for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. *tear for Edward* I really wish he was mine.**

**Song: I didn't have a particular song for this chapter. It was just whatever played on my Ipod. **

**Reminder: A lot of people have been asking if the Cullens are vampires or human. They are HUMAN! This is an ALL-HUMAN story. BUT, Edward, Alice, and Jasper still have their powers. Thought I would clear that up. kthanxbye. :D**

* * *

**Fix You- Chapter Four**

**Edward POV**

It was hard to pull myself away from Bella. I had promised her that I would never leave and here I am doing just that. But Alice had called and said that she saw Charlie coming home in a half an hour and if I valued my life I would leave before he got home.

I looked back to the beautiful face that was tucked into my chest. I kissed her head and let my lips linger for a minute before untangling myself from the sheets and her. I quietly and smoothly climbed off the bed and crept toward her desk over in the corner.

I searched for a piece of paper before locating a pen and began to write.

_Bella,_

_I promised you I would never leave and yet I have. But I shudder to think what Charlie would do if he found me in your room. I will be counting the seconds until I see you again. I hope you feel better by tomorrow because I will be picking you up for school. _

_Your dearest friend,_

_Edward_

I folded the piece of paper and wrote her name on the outside before placing it on the pillow opposite of hers.

**Bella POV**

I woke up just as the sun was setting meaning it was about 6 o'clock. I knew Charlie would be getting home soon and I should start on dinner but all I could really think about was Edward. I turned over expecting to see the face of my angel but instead only saw the window on the other side of the room. I immediately sat up, getting a headache on the way. I surveyed the room over and over but he was gone. My Edward was gone.

I ran my hand through my hair before letting it flop back onto the bed. I heard a crumple of paper and looked down to see my hand on top of a folded piece of paper. I moved my hand and picked it up so I could look more closely at it. It had my name printed in elegant script on the outside and when I opened it to read it I couldn't help but let a giant smile stretch across my face.

I read the letter at least three more times before climbing out of bed and walking down the stairs toward the kitchen to start on dinner. Realizing that I still had my school clothes on, I stuck the letter in the back pocket of my jeans before pulling things out of the fridge for chicken fettuccini alfredo.

The dinner was almost done when the phone rang. I was so lost in thought that I dropped the spoon that was in my hands when it rang. I quickly picked it up and threw it in the sink, just barely getting it in, before rushing over the phone on the opposite wall.

"Hello?" I asked in the nicest voice I could, but noticing that my voice sounded hoarse. I cleared it before the person on the other end of the line started speaking.

"Bella? Its Alice. Are you okay? I didn't wake you did I?" Alice questioned. She must have noticed my voice as well.

"Hi Alice. No, you didn't wake me. I woke up a while ago and was just making dinner." I replied while twirling my finger around the phone cord. We didn't have a wireless.

"Oh. That's good. So, how are you feeling? Edward told me that you were still sleeping when he left but that you were okay." She responded.

"Edward's home? Can I talk to him?!" I rushed to get the words out of my mouth. Just hearing Edwards voice was enough for me.

"You don't want to talk to me?" Alice complained. I could just picture the puppy-dog face she was giving right now.

"Its not that Alice. I love talking to you! I just have to ask Edward something." I quickly came up with an excuse. Alice wouldn't hand the phone over unless I had a legitimate reason.

"Fine. But you owe me." She quickly saw through my words.

"Thanks Alice." I sighed. I heard a shuffle of noise as Alice moved through the house to find Edward. It was then that I noticed a piano playing. It was a beautiful melody. Without warning it stopped. The song wasn't finished but whoever was playing it just…stopped. I didn't know why. I wanted it to keep playing. Then I heard voices.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward. My heart start to flutter at just the sound of his voice.

"Don't be so mean." I hadn't noticed the harshness in his voice. "Bella is on the phone." Alice responded before I could hear the slamming of the piano top and the shuffling of feet toward Alice.

"Bella!? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is Charlie home? Can I get you anything?" His voice was filled with concern, worry, joy, relief, and excitement all at the same time. I sighed at the sound of his voice before snapping out of my daydream and focusing on the fact that I didn't need to daydream when I could talk to him right now.

"Edward, I didn't know you played piano." I said diverting his questions. He laughed, whether at the fact that he sounded like an interrogator or at my question.

"Yea. I started shortly after my parents……when I came to live with Carlisle and Esme. I found most of my solace in it. When I play, I can make my music any way I want." Edward said in a more hushed tone, almost like a whisper. Like it was a secret that he was telling me. In a way I felt it was.

I _did _catch the fact that he wouldn't say his parents died. Instead he just changed the sentence. That means that he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that they died. Edward interrupted me from my thoughts.

"So, if your okay. What _did _you call for? Not that I don't enjoy our talk " He quickly added on the end part.

"I actually didn't call. Alice called me." I replied easily. Although now I was feeling guilty that I was talking to Edward when I should be talking to Alice since she had called me in the first place.

"Oh." Was all he said. I heard some yelling in the background before Edward started speaking again. "Alice just called me for dinner. I better go. I will see you tomorrow. Remember, I am picking you up." Edward said in a depressed voice.

"Yea. You go eat. Charlie should be home soon anyway. I will see you tomorrow. Bye." I quickly replied trying to sound happy and not let sadness enter my voice as Edward did.

"Bye." Was the last thing he said before I hung up the phone. I turned around to see bubbles overflowing from the pot with noodles and onto the stove. _Crap. _I rushed over to the stove and turned down the heat before checking on the chicken. I had totally forgotten about it during the phone call and I hope that it isn't burnt.

The chicken was fine and the noodles were saved. By the time Charlie came home- he was late because she got stuck up at work- dinner was ready and on the table. I had an okay night from then on. No matter how busy I tried to keep myself with homework, reading, and even talking to Charlie, he made sure to question me about today's accident, Edward still remained in my thoughts. I just had to keep reminding myself that I would see him tomorrow.

* * *

**Remember to make me happy, which makes my update sooner! Constructive critisism is welcomed too. but keep in mind...CONSTRUCTIVE. dont be mean. :D**

**I love you all for reading my story! Edward loves you too!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter five is up! I know, I know.....its WAY late. But before you yell at me let me tell you my reasons! ........Okay, so I dont really have a reason this time. I guess you could say that I'm busy with my play (which is next week! yay!) and all of a sudden my teachers decided to overload me with homework. :( I actually started this chapter a day after I posted my last one. I wanted to make it long but as you can see that didn't happen. I was going to wait a while so I could add more to the chapter but since its been a few weeks (slaps self for being a bad updater) I decided I might as well at least post what I have for now because I love you guys and I know you probably hate me right now for not updating enough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer that I typed this story with. **

**Music: No specific song. Just my handy-dandy ipod. **

* * *

Fix You- Chapter Five

Bella POV

The week proceeded by casually. Everyday was about the same. I would go to school, go through my classes, eat lunch with Edward and Alice- and the rest of the family who I was getting close with- spend biology with Edward, usually get hurt somehow in PE, go home, do homework, start dinner, have dinner, read, take a shower, go to bed. That was my schedule. The only thing that changed was that Edward stopped driving me to school after the first day. As much as I enjoyed driving with him in the morning, I told him that I should drive my own truck so that Charlie doesn't get suspicious when he notices that I still have an almost full tank of gas.

That was about the only change we made. Or else our days went on the same. We would meet up in the parking lot; Edward, Alice and I, and talk and catch up on things until the bell rang to go to Homeroom. I didn't have any classes with Alice -except lunch- since she was a senior and I was a junior and I only had Biology with Edward.

That meant that until lunch I didn't see any of them. I would sometime cross paths with Edward or Alice in the halls and we would wave toward each other but that was it. When I wasn't with Edward or Alice, I would talk with some of the friends I made on the first day of school, like Angela or Jessica and sometimes Mike. Even though he gave me a headache every time I talked to him.

It was Thursday in Spanish when Jessica invited me to the beach with some other friends. I was going to decline when she suggested that I invite Edward too.

"Come _on _Bella! It will be way fun!" Jessica tried persuading me as she chomped on a piece of gum. We were sitting in the back of the class and the teacher didn't even bother to look our way to notice that she was chewing gum. Even though you could hear her from across the room. She really needed to learn to chew with her mouth closed.

"Like _all_ the cool kids are going and I heard some kids from La Push are going to be there too!" She added.

"Of course some kids are going from La Push. The beach is on their land." Angela contributed to the conversation from the row in front of us.

"Well, still. Some of those Indians are cute!" Jessica exclaimed thinking that would pull me in. Of course it did no such thing.

"They are called Native Americans, Jessica." Angela corrected her with the roll of her eyes.

"Whatev. They are still cute." Jessica said with defeat while waving her hand in the air as if she was waving away the remark and didn't care either way, which she didn't.

I had never really seen Angela talk to Jessica like that. It was quite amusing actually. Usually Angela was more quiet and kept to herself. I had to hold down a giggle. After a few silenced minutes Jessica must have remembered where she was headed in the conversation because she started talking again.

"Anyways, so maybe if you decide to come you could invite Edward. He doesn't get out much." She commented. It actually _wasn't _a bad idea. From what Alice has told me, he doesn't hang out with anybody except the family and now me. It was probably as good of a time as ever for Edward to get out. Even if I had to share him for a few hours.

"Actually Jess, that's sound like a good idea. I'll ask him at lunch." I replied smiling a little to ensure her that I really would. She smiled back enthusiastically.

----------

Sitting in US History class before lunch was torture. I sat in my seat bouncing from anticipation of seeing Edward again. Only ten more minutes until class was out and I could see him. I looked at the clock again.

Why was it that when you wanted something to go fast it goes slower and visa verse?! It just wasn't fair! It was as if the clock hanging on the back wall by the door was taunting me. Laughing at me as it moved the minute hand slower and slower. I wanted to throw a hammer at it!

_Whoa. Calm down Bella. Its only an insignificant clock. No need to get angry at it. _I thought to myself as I continued to bounce in my chair and tap my nails on the table, a habit I had picked up recently.

I looked at the clock again before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike practically breathing down my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"What do you want Mike?" I whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Jessica told me you are going to the beach with us." Mike replied with a little stutter out of nervousness about who knows what.

"Yea, and?" I questioned getting annoyed. Why wouldn't the bell ring and save me from Mike? I knew where he was heading in the conversation and I really didn't want to go there.

"Well, I wanted to ask you……I was just wondering…..maybe if you wanted to…."

"Just spit it out Mike." I sighed. Not wanting to encourage him, but wanting him to stop babbling like an idiot.

"I was wondering if you….if you wanted to go….together? Like a…date? I could even drive you up there." He went there.

"I really am sorry Mike, but I don't date. But thank you for asking." I apologized, but made sure not to mention the fact that I would NEVER go out with Mike even if I _did_ date. Rejection and pain crossed Mike's face, but I knew he would get over it.

"Why don't you ask Jessica? I know she has been really wanting to go on a date with you." I suggested. It wasn't completely true but it wasn't a lie. Jessica hadn't exactly told me that she wanted to date Mike, but it was pretty obvious by the way she talked about him.

Mike's face lightened up and he even smiled a bit. "Really?" He questioned.

"Really." I answered him. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, the bell rung. _Thank you!_ I thought as I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door before Mike could catch up to me.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it was really short. I'm still working on making them longer. I love you all and thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Edward loves you too. By the way, sorry there was no Edward in this chapter. But he is coming up in the next one! (Which will hopefully be out soon! But dont blame me if its not up for a while because like I sad my play is next week and this week is what us theatre people call "hell week".) Also, REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and update sooner! (Its a sad promise but true!)**


	7. AN

Unfortunately this is NOT a chapter update. I am incredibly sorry to tell you all that I will not be continuing this story. I always said I never liked authors who do that and here I am doing exactly that. I am soooo sorry. I liked this story so far but after a while of not updating because of my busy schedule, I just forgot about it. As of now I can't even remember where I wanted to go with the story. I tried thinking of what to do with the story so that I wouldn't have to discontinue it but nothing would come. You are probably thinking as many mean words as you can about me and my story right now and I'm okay with that. I would do the same. This was my first fanfiction and I do hope to do more but probably not for a while. I am still a beginner. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story and or added my story to their alert/favorite. I hope that when I do start a new story that you will read it and not just throw it away because I let you down before. Again, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me….


End file.
